


Sweet Promise

by DeepDisiresLonging



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo (2019) Drabbles [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DD/lg relationship, F/M, Food, Implied Food Play, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The Reader takes no prisoners when she’s got Bucky’s attention in public. Keywords: Whipped cream.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo (2019) Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1346143
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	Sweet Promise

You didn’t like cherries. Never had, never will. But the way Bucky’s cheeks turned pink with the way you popped one into your mouth? You could put up with them. The next layer on your dessert, a generous fluff of whipped cream, was going to make him mad. That was the plan. The second Tony had announced the ice-cream sociable, you were filled with more mischief than even Loki. And poor, easy-to-rile Bucky was stuck in the middle of it.

“Y/N,” he growled under his breath. His eyes flicked both ways to see if the other members of the team had heard him. Or had seen you teasing him mercilessly. Nope. You’d given Nat a heads up and she was holding up her end of keeping everyone else distracted. Which left you two without an audience. The last time you’d done this, you hadn’t asked for a lookout. Steve blushed more than Bucky did, and he avoided the both of you for a week. Mostly because you wouldn’t stop laughing at his scandalized-memory face. Your boyfriend was thinking about the same thing. He nudged your foot under the table. “Behave.”

In reply, you scooped up a heft of fluff on your finger, and then sucked in clean. You giggled as Bucky struggled to catch his breath. To stop looking at your lips, he dropped his eyes to the table. But they got stuck on your shirt. “Unwrap me Daddy” was printed on the front over a present. He coughed around his bite of ice cream.

“Don’t choke,” you crooned.

He shot you a look.

That look was so angry. Hot. And promising. It made you warm all over. Especially between your legs, but that was a given any time you were in the same room as him. You nudged back at his foot and leaned across the table, out of earshot of the others. “I just got some mistletoe. Why don’t we head back to my place and try it out?” Waggling your eyebrows, you darted out your tongue to wet your bottom lip. Bucky was mesmerized. His Adam’s apple bobbed. For an assassin, his face was an open book.

Grabbing your bowl of the frozen treat, he led you out of the room. Once the door closed, he snagged your elbow. “I promise I’m going to do a lot more if you keep trying my patience, Brat.”

You leaned down to the bowl in his other hand and scooped up a bit of cream onto your tongue. Bucky moaned in delighted surprise as you kissed him, passing the taste on to him.

“Revenge will be swift,” he panted.

“I hope it’s sweet and served cold.” You took several steps away and looked back over your shoulder. “Bring the ice cream?”


End file.
